Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a display device and an operation method thereof, and more particularly, a projection system, a projection apparatus, and a method for operating the projection apparatus.
Description of Related Art
When connecting to a network, projectors available on the market require a user to manually input a setting for a network connection before the network can be used to connect to other electronic devices. In addition, if the projector itself is locked, which the projector cannot be operated such as projecting images, the user have to enter a password so as to remove the operation lock of the projector itself. Unlocking the projector by inputting the password would result in the burden of memorizing the password and inconvenience because of inputting the password through a keyboard.
Methods of controlling a projector have been disclosed, such as US patent application publication US 20020105624. However, numerous issues still exist.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.